


Cómo se llama, bonita?

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military Deployment, BellyDancer!Aoi, M/M, MilitarySoldier!Uruha, Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of Uruha's military deployments, he enters a Latin bar and is captivated by a certain exotic raven-haired dancer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo se llama, bonita?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/200830.html) on February 02, 2014.
> 
> I imagine Uruha to be from the US military here but I didn't clearly state it because I didn't want to restrict it to that; if you prefer thinking of him as military from elsewhere, please feel free to do so~ Also, I don't state where Aoi is from, but he's clearly situated around areas in Latin America/Spanish speaking areas. And I haven't decided what era this fic is set in, so it all depends on you too.
> 
> **Pic References (for Aoi's clothing):**[1](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_372623501_00-1.0x0/the-new-belly-dance-set-suit-indian-belly.jpg) | [2](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_T2buuNUUNTA/TOyQDunomUI/AAAAAAAADuE/Qw8l92bl-aM/s1600/dancers3.gif) | [3](http://www.lasvegasbestentertainment.com/images/music/dancers/belly/Belly_Dancer2.jpg)

_Boy_ was Uruha glad he came here.  
  
Uruha’s eyes are captivated, absolutely plastered to the sight of the raven haired man – _shit, was he even a man? his body was so slender –_ bending over his table to pour them drinks. The man is scantily clad in a tight red and gold colored bralet; cropped small and short, only covering what was necessary, revealing his slim hips and pierced navel ring nicely. His skin is fair and white, a deep contrast to the blood red outer layer of silk that he adorns; the translucent material of shimmering crimson draped casually around his shoulders, covering his entire body, though it doesn’t leave very much to imagination. The silhouette of his full hips and lithe body can still be clearly seen, along with the long red pants that he dons, cutting just right off at his ankles, where his gold anklet chains are visible. He is decked out in gold jewelry from all over – worn against his hair, around his neck, tightened around his wrists, loud against his ankles – and the gems shift and rustle loudly as he moves.  
  
Uruha has never seen anyone like it; never believed his fellow men that when they were going to be stationed here, a long distance far off from their homes, it was to be taken more as a blessing, not a curse. The bars here contain more than enough exotic Latin dancers draped in anything and everything that barely covered half their body, and though Uruha knows his friends beside him have had their eyes set on many women and men in the past hour here, Uruha’s only had his eyes set on one.  
  
“ _Solamente para ti, chico guapo_.” The raven’s lips themselves were _lethal_. His voice, exotic and foreign, was dripping sex and seduction into Uruha’s ears. The raven-haired goddess was smiling wryly to him, with his full and plump pink lips that _demanded_ to be taken, his eyes decked out in smoldering dark eye make up that sent a million twitches down Uruha’s pants. The gold bangles worn around the raven’s wrists chimed together loudly as he reached a hand over to Uruha’s glass of wine, pouring it generously to the brim _just_ for the blond soldier.  
  
“What did he just say to me?” Uruha’s breath is suddenly caught in his throat, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he watched his raven goddess walk away from his table, the man’s long dark hair swaying down his back as he shimmied his hips back to the bar counter. “Holy _shit_. What did he just say to me?”  
  
Kai, the leader of his division, seated next to him and also currently already half intoxicated with wine, just laughed to himself and waved Uruha off. It was clear to him that it was Uruha’s first time at such a bar and receiving such treatment from a sultry hot waitress. “He said ‘only for you, handsome young guy’. I guess he’s pretty into you,” Kai added the last sentence after a pause or two, just for good measure, to see what would happen to the blond. When Uruha’s face grew smug with triumph, Kai chuckled harder to himself.  
  
“If you like him so much, go after him. We have the rest of the night to waste, afterall.” Kai cocked an eyebrow, raising another glass of wine to his lips. “Besides, Reita on my right has been gone for a full ten minutes now, despite saying he was heading for the loo. I’m willing to bet he went after that little brunet we saw pouring us drinks just awhile ago.”  
  
That _was_ true. Uruha side-eyed the empty seat next to Kai, the long plush and red sofa void of anyone lounging on it for ten minutes now. There were other sofas similar to theirs, all around the bar left and right, but now that Uruha _really_ noticed it, most of them had become empty with time, and Uruha and Kai looked rather pathetic sitting here just ogling at the belly dancers waitressing them each time they so much as sipped an inch of their glass of wine. (Well, Uruha was the one doing most of the ogling. Kai had a partner back at home that he remained faithful to and had only agreed to come out to take care of his subordinates.) _Still_ , it really did seem pathetic if Uruha was just sitting here all the time. He had his eye on _someone_ and if that _someone_ wasn’t taken, he should go for it, right? God knew how long it would be before he got another free night like this.  
  
Uruha cleared his throat and got up from his seat, telling Kai he was off to get another drink. Kai rolled his eyes and laughed, knowing he was subtlety saying he was trying to get laid, and waved him off once more. Uruha grinned, turning on his heel, setting off into the direction his beloved raven-haired goddess had disappeared into. The lovely relaxing Latin songs that had been playing in the background abruptly got cut off, however, and soon it was clear that _something_ was happening. Familiar customers seated at the back began to jeer and cheer, and soon many people were quickly jostling to the front, forming a huge crowd that pushed Uruha further into the back. Uruha frowned; and, using the many muscles and strength he’d gained from being in the military, pushed himself to the front to try to catch a glimpse of what was happening. What lay before him was a huge stage, the one he barely cared about when they first entered the bar, but now some of the waitresses he’d seen serving him before were moving slowly to the stage, their gold silk and jewelry reflecting brightly underneath the spotlight. They settled at the back of the stage, moving into position, their hands moving over their head in a delicate curve.  
  
The music started again, and this time it was a slow, rhythmic, heavy drumbeat, vibrating throughout the place. The golden silk adorning dancers began to move their hands according to the beat, holding out their arms and legs, sweeping their hands through the air and pointing them to their toes. The gold jewelry chimed loudly to their movements, and they matched it accordingly to the drums playing in the background, the beat growing faster and faster as seconds ticked past. It almost felt like they were building up to something, and the crowd was growing increasingly excited, cheering louder as the beat grew louder and louder.  
  
Just as Uruha had a fleeting thought as to whether the raven haired in his thoughts would make an appearance here as well, he noticed the crowd softly hushing themselves into silence, as if preparing for someone’s arrival. People’s heads were turning left, and Uruha followed, curious. He was treated to a delicious sight of his raven haired goddess once more, this time more covered up than before – red translucent silk clung to his body from head to toe, from his headdress to his arms and around his body. Some of that silk unraveled from his front and revealed his pale navel as he walked to the stage, still shimmying his hips in that same seductive movement that had caught Uruha’s eye from the very start.  
  
The entire crowd was silent for him, but the raven was seemingly unbothered by the amount of power he held over the crowd. With a sly smile, he swept himself regally to the stage, positioning himself in the center, doing a low bow to the crowd as he did so, the silk from his veil and arms dripping and dragging unto the floor. Uruha’s eyes were fixated on him once more, and the way the raven dancer straightened up slowly and smiled straight to him caught him by complete surprise. Uruha felt his pants grow tighter by the minute; granted, he was standing right at the front and he was _practically_ right before the raven, so the raven couldn’t have smiled at anyone else but _him_ , but Uruha liked to overestimate his chances.  
  
With his hips quickly swaying to the established beat in the music, the raven raised his hand up high above his head, at the same time raising the silk that was draped over him. He laughed, twirling his body gracefully, dropping the silk back down and then bringing it up with the other arm, his bare feet tapping against the marble floor loudly with the gold anklets chiming as he twirled gently. The sight was absolutely breathtaking; Uruha had to remind himself to breathe as the raven made a complete twirl, enveloped in nothing but pure silk fluttering out behind him, creating the illusion of butterfly’s wings.  
  
With a teasing smile to the crowd, the raven pressed his two fingers to his cherry lips, then fluttered it out to audience, who immediately cheered at his action. Cocking his head to the side, the raven raised his arm once more and let slip the translucent silk around his body, allowing it to slither and fall to the ground. The silk ultimately pooled to the floor in a heap and revealed the raven’s body for what he was worth; a slender and fair waist branching out into firm and seductive hips, constantly shimmying to the music no matter the dance act. A couple of men whistled in the back to the sight of the raven’s exposed navel, and the raven was quick to respond, snapping his fingers to signal for the tempo of the music to rise, before turning his back to the audience, his hips undulating to the music, shaking his ass to the crowd and exciting them further.  
  
Oh, _god_ , this wasn’t good. Uruha could barely contain himself with such a sight presented to him. How would the raven feel like with _those_ hips moving against his and _that_ ass grinding against him? The heat was too much for him to bear; and yet he wasn’t willing to move a single inch, afraid he would miss a single second of the raven dancing, and that would _definitely be a huge waste._  
  
He watched the raven slowly return to his slow and sultry dancing; he danced fluidly and gracefully, constantly flicking a wrist up and shaking his heavy gold bangles to the beat of the drums, smiling sweetly to the audience as he rolled his hips around. The red veil, decorated with intricate gold markings, was still situated on his head, shielding his long dark hair, and he frequently fingered the silk, hiding his face behind it shyly, but furtively. More than once Uruha felt as if the raven was looking directly at him – and Uruha was starting to wonder if the raven was putting on a show for him, ensuring Uruha’s eyes remained locked against his gyrating hips.  
  
The raven’s eyes were playful when he started to shimmy his chest, doing a careful body wave all the way down to his hips, and the way his hands traveled down the curves of his body at the same time made Uruha hot with desire. Uruha’s eyes took in all of the raven, his gaze lustful and envious, and when the music grew louder in the background, the raven tossed his head back so his long hair cascaded behind him, all attention going to his hips and feet as they twirled against the floor.  
  
Very soon, the raven was sliding all across the stage, long limbs arcing through the air, whirling and leaping and writhing with the silk that fluttered beneath his fingertips; there was nothing but the sound of gold clinking in the silence, the heavy drumbeat, and the slight, soft panting of the raven’s as he danced non-stop. His ass and hips were the center of attention, and he frequently grabbed the fallen silk on the floor and wielded it gracefully around him, often shielding himself and only showing his silhouette as he danced – only to drop the veil once more when the crowd cheered and begged to see his form once more.  
  
For a good thirty minutes, Uruha was rooted to the ground, palms sweaty as he fell to the raven’s seduction easily, hypnotized by every of the dancer’s movements. His eyes were wide and his libido was at its breaking point when the raven pressed his lipstick stained mouth gently to the side of the translucent veil that flowed down his shoulders – then finally tore the veil off his long hair, allowing the crowd to finally glimpse his dark rippling hair in its all its entirety and beauty. Smirking teasingly to the front once more, the raven dancer grasped the veil in hand, eyeing Uruha thoughtfully with a pause. Then the red silk slid through his delicate fingers as he twirled it and let it go, careful to make sure it sailed through the air to land right to Uruha’s feet.  
  
Uruha bent down to pick it up immediately – _there was no way anyone else would be getting hold of it but him_ – and as he pressed it close to his nose, his first instinctive reaction, he smelt nothing but the heavy aroma of the raven’s cheap perfume and cherry lipstick. Holy _fuck_. If this was not an invitation from the raven himself, Uruha wasn't sure what else would be.  
  
The rest of the performance passed by in a mesmerizing blur; Uruha could see nothing but the raven slyly smiling to him, even winking to him at times, and this time Uruha was _certain_ the raven was performing for him. When the raven finally finished his captivating performance, the crowd went wild for him, and the raven bowed heavily in response, only leaving the stage after he had sent the audience many kisses.  
  
The moment the raven disappeared off into the corner, Uruha was quick to push his way past the crowd to chase after him, blood trepidating quick in his veins as he desperately tried to get a hold of the raven dancer. He was surprised to see the dancer standing by the bar counter at the back, hastily grabbing a drink as one of the raven’s friends offered him a towel.  
  
“ _Está aquí._ ” Even from the distance, Uruha could hear the raven’s friend muttering, and _even_ though Uruha had zero knowledge of Spanish, it was obvious enough that the friend was alerting the raven of his presence. The raven, who looked exhausted before and had been furiously dabbing himself with a dry towel, stopped immediately in his actions, raising his head up to meet Uruha’s eyes. It was with hushed words and quiet whispers that the raven sent his friend away – another fellow belly dancer, someone who eyed Uruha with a knowing smile and twinkling spark in her eye.  
  
Uruha found himself awkwardly smiling back, despite not knowing what was going on, and he made his way quickly to the raven, who was currently leaning invitingly against the bar counter. He had looked completely effortless as he danced on stage before, but now, Uruha noticed the beads of sweat that were rolling down his skin, and it only served to entice Uruha more. The raven is only dressed in his top and pants now, no more silk shielding him from anything, and Uruha can finally feast his eyes on the gorgeous specimen of a human being the raven really was.  
  
The abs that ripped down the dancer's stomach made Uruha lustful with want. He found himself coming face to face with the softly smiling raven, only a foot shorter than him, and at first there’s only silence between them, both of them checking each other out within the first few seconds of properly meeting each other. Uruha wondered if the raven found Uruha as exotic as Uruha found him; they were from two different cultures, after all, and it was rare that men of Uruha’s status came down to their area. The raven was grinning up to Uruha, clearly liking what he saw, and just as Uruha planned to ask the raven for his name, the overly enthusiastic dancer leaped up and kissed the soldier softly on the lips; letting his tongue slide briefly against them as he kissed, teasing and tempting Uruha for more. The raven pulled away after a second, much to Uruha’s disappointment, and as the blond reached his hand over to pull the dancer into a kiss once more, the raven giggled and pushed him playfully away, lips shyly uttering words that befell Uruha’s understanding.  
  
“ _He estado pensando en ti,_ ” He said softly, looking away, and oh _god_ , he sounded so fucking sexy when he spoke like that. Uruha’s hand lowered to gently grip at his jaw, and as he raised the raven to look up to him once more, Uruha found himself smiling confusedly as he replied.  
  
“Do you know how to speak English?” Uruha asked, embarrassed, more for his lack of knowledge than anything, and at first the raven was silent, and Uruha was afraid he had to put his close-to-non-existent Spanish skills to use, but then the raven nodded his head vigorously and put on a determined look.  
  
“I can,” The raven said, though it’s thick with accent, and _god_ it sounded even sexier than before, back when he was speaking his native language. Uruha could melt under that voice. Just how would he sound like writhing and moaning underneath of Uruha…?  
  
“Great. I’m sorry I don’t know Spanish…” Uruha was apologetic; but not really, because he got to be treated to a lovely piece of the raven’s accented speaking voice anyway. “Though you make me want to learn it, now, I swear to god. What’s your name, beautiful?”  
  
The raven took a moment to digest that – but his reply came with a small smile. “Aoi. My name is Aoi, mister…”  
  
“Uruha,” Uruha replied, and he saw Aoi repeating that almost immediately, tasting the syllable of his name upon his lips.  
  
“U-rru-haa,” Aoi pronounced, unsure, and Uruha nodded encouragingly. “ _Soy muy afortunada de conocerle_ ,” Aoi blushed, and then he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he had slipped into his native language once again. “ _Lo siento!_ I’m sorry, I mean to say… ‘I am very fortunate to meet you’,” Aoi’s cheeks reddened, and Uruha just laughed in return, nodding his head to the raven.  
  
“Me too, sweetie. You… You are a very good dancer,” Uruha’s hand slipped down Aoi’s face, gently caressing his soft cheeks. “You have me hypnotized right from the very start. The way you move your hips… _Perfecto._ ” That was at least _one_ word he knew.  
  
Aoi was beaming underneath his gaze, and he leaned in quickly to Uruha’s touch, nuzzling happily against him. “I do my best, Urruhaa. I am glad you like it. Hearing this makes me very happy.”  
  
He’s careful when he moves a hand down Uruha’s pants, fingers tracing circles down Uruha’s clothed legs, his voice raspy as he speaks. “Though, I can do more than just dance, if you want to see…”  
  
Uruha’s voice is thick with lust when it next comes out. “Will you let me see, Aoi?”  
  
“ _Sí_ …” Aoi’s smile is flirty, and he doesn’t even make a sound as Uruha slithers an arm around his waist, palm cupping the curve of Aoi’s ass in his silky pants.  
  
“Please follow me, Urruhaa…”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fuck. The end. Sorry, no smut lol.
> 
> Friendly reminder Aoi's hips don't lie:
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
> ★ [gif cr](http://aoiliciousformity.tumblr.com/post/68564117560/aois-hips-dont-lie)
> 
> The main point of this story was to write about belly dancing Aoi and foreign!accent!Aoi and that was all I really wanted to write, lo sientoooo. Also, I'm not Spanish (clearly) so the Spanish written in this story was written after some research... I apologise if they are wrong. #Itried
> 
> I hope you liked this short little ficlet eheheheh I really just wanted to plant images of belly dancing Aoi in red translucent silk. My job here is done. ADIOS! ~~I will write you fics if you offer me free Spanish lessons~~


End file.
